


Отработка

by Schillernde_Junge



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, School, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, повествование от первого лица
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23873584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schillernde_Junge/pseuds/Schillernde_Junge
Summary: У Гарри взорвался котёл, когда он засмотрелся на кое-кого.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 15





	Отработка

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Nachsitzen](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/612802) by AmandaBlack. 



> Разрешение на перевод получено.  
> Перевод также опубликован на фикбуке  
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/8476605

«Вот опять. Снова это чувство, а я до сих пор не знаю, что оно означает. Или, может быть, я и не хочу это выяснять? Ерунда! Тогда зачем мне это делать? Это всё ещё Снейп! После войны он никак не поменял своего отношения ни ко мне, ни к другим. Он всё тот же жестокий профессор Зельеварения, что и прежде. И всё же я чувствую, что он мне как-то нравится… Как мягко звучит его голос… и с какой нежностью он обращается со своими ингредиентами… если бы он обращался со мной хоть вполовину так же нежно…»

— Гарри, мне показалось, или ты и правда влюблённо пялишься на Снейпа прямо сейчас? Ты уже раздеваешь его своим взглядом… ГАРРИ! ТВОЙ КОТЁ…

БУМ.

Гермиона ещё не успела договорить, а его котёл уже взорвался. На самом деле она была права, потому что всего несколько минут назад он думал о том, как выглядит Северус (да, в мыслях он уже называл его Северусом) под тяжёлой, чёрной мантией…

— Поттер! 50 баллов с Гриффиндора за взрыв в классе и 2 месяца отработок со мной лично! С вашим мастерством вы можете взорвать даже кубок, который надо отполировать… — уже кричал Снейп.

Но странным образом Гарри был рад отработке, ведь каждый день в течении двух месяцев он будет наедине с Северусом в одной комнате.

— Гермиона, ты не знаешь, почему он до сих пор так глупо улыбается? Обычно же не радуешься, когда тебе только что назначили отработку, или это сейчас в моде? — спросил Рон, который ещё раз доказал, что у него эмоциональный диапазон точно такой же, как у чайной ложки.


End file.
